It's Karaoke time!
by Mini Mashin
Summary: A short 5 chapter long Pokemon story! Pairings are: Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, and a...square? On slight hiatus right now. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1:Ikarishipping

Mashin: (Sighs) Great, here's a one-shot. Requested by my annoying (yet older) sister, LilMissYuki. She said, if I didn't type this up, I could say goodbye to my computer time and my drawing book…Curse you. You're damn lucky I'm typing this!

_**Pairing:**__ Ikarishipping, A.K.A. Hikari and Shinji. Also known as Dawn and Paul. Slight Contestshipping, A.K.A. Haruka and Shuu. Yes, I actually bother to search up the Japanese names. Lil' sad me._

_**Summary:**__ None, because I can't think of a good summary without 'giving the story away' according to Yuki here._

_**Songs:**__ We have… Hate that I love you by Rihanne and NeYo, then Kiss the girl, Remix by Ashley Tisdale. There's also mention of Look at us Baby by Sarina Paris, but it's never sung._

_**Note:**__ This is a slight crossover with Heartbeat, Yuki's fanfic. Please review for it, or I won't be able to type. Thank you. There are OCs, me and Yuki. Read Yuki's profile for OC info. As for mine, I'll tell Yuki to put it on her account; I'm too lazy._

_DISCLAIMER:I own absolutely nothing, not even the songs, maybe the plot…just maybe. (Sighs) Who am I kidding; I own absolutely nothing. Nothing at all…_

_BTW, here are some other notes._

"…_**(Waves)."**__ Hikari singing._

"…**(Waves)."**_ Shinji singing._

"……_**(Waves)."**__ Both of them singing.

* * *

_

Hikari sighed as she cupped the little cup of hot chocolate in front of her, the mug's rim sparkling under the light hanging above her. She was in a little café called '_The Heartbeat_' which also held karaoke. Right now, they were having a random sing, where they randomly chose people from the audience to sing onstage. Sometimes it was solo, duet, or group. Either way, you had absolutely no idea who was going to sing. Heck, it might have been her.

Sighing again, she looked onstage where a couple had just finished singing, slightly sweating from the emotion and lights onstage. Hey, when strong lights are on you, it feels pretty hot.

* * *

Looking back at the half-empty mug, a waitress walking by noticed Hikari's gloomy face and back-traced her steps, until she was in front of Hikari's table. The waitress had long, dark-blue hair slightly wavy, with her head hidden under a panda hat, which seemed to be smiling at the moment. You never knew with those emotion animal hats, they could change expressions at any given moment.

"Hey, what's the matter? Love problems?"

Blushing a deep red as a certain purple-haired by came into her mind's eye, she shook her head. "N-no! Just thinking."

"Thinking about a certain boy by the name of _Shinji_, right?"

Turning even more red-if that was possible- she just shook her head again. "No! Mashin, stop teasing me!"

Faking a pout, the waitress known as Mashin smiled a very feral grin. Taking a deep breath, she started singing. "You may reject it, deny it, refuse to comply with it-"

"Mashin!"

"Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you so when I'm right, and you are head over heels for Shinji!"

"MASHIN!"

Sticking out her tongue, the dark-blue haired waitress left with a wave, and a slightly lower than average bill on the table. She had been lowering the prices on her bills every time Hikari had come there on her shift. Which was as long as the café was open.

Looking back at the stage, she didn't notice a certain boy named Shinji come from the snow-filled scene outside, shake the snow out of his hair, and sit directly behind her, while getting some hot chocolate from Mashin. Merely sighing again, Hikari stirred the chocolate and finished it before it got cold.

_When will I find my true love?_

* * *

Somewhere in the staff room, a tired Mashin plopped down on a comfy white couch, putting her feet over the armrest.

"Yuki, is everything prepared?"

As if on cue, another girl-probably older than Mashin- came into the room, with long, straight silver hair, and green eyes. The kitty hat she was wearing looked like it had a mind of its' own, with the way it was smiling. Maybe she had different hats with different expressions on them. Either way, she was wearing a similar waitress outfit like Mashin, a light pink and white uniform with a private-school top and a skirt. Mashin's was light pink and black, since she couldn't stand cute colors.

"Yes, nya."

"Will you stop adding that to the end of your sentences? You are not a cat, for God's sake!"

"Why? It's fun, nya."

Mashin sighed. "Never mind. Anyways, let's get this started before she leaves. I think she's done paying.

Yuki smiled. "Okay, nya!"

"I said stop saying that!"

"Man, you're uptight. Maybe we should get you a boyfriend to loosen you up, nya."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_When will I find someone worthy of my standards?

* * *

_

Questions echoed through Hikari's mind as she paid for the drink and sat down for a little longer, noticing Shinji right behind her.

Squeaking, she slightly moved back as she stared at the back of his head, wondering if the hair was dyed or something. And how silky it was. Boys should never had hair that silky! I wonder how it feels combing my fingers through it….

Turning as red as a tomato, she shook her head and turned around before Shinji caught her staring at him. And then he would probably say something mean and cold. But his hair was just so damn silky! It was calling to her! Calling, I say! Calling!

Sighing, she looked at the stage. The cold was getting to her. Maybe Mashin was right.

* * *

Shinji smirked from his place. Hikari hadn't noticed that he had seen her, and seen her blush, for that matter. But he had to admit, it was fun teasing her.

* * *

Randomly moving the spotlight around, Yuki smirked from her place as the lights director. Mashin was onstage announcing things. Like who was singing next.

Snickering, Yuki moved the spotlight more to the left. Believe it or not, it wasn't random. Her and Mashin had this thing for noticing possible couples and blooming love, so they made those go up and sing. Mostly the people who were too shy to say or actually accept their love, so those are the first to go. And now that Shinji was here, they could finally get on with their plan.

As she heard Mashin announce it was time for another couple, Yuki swiftly turned the spotlight.

Right onto Hikari and Shinji.

* * *

Hikari winced as the strong light came into contact suddenly with her eyes. Slowly opening them and moving her arms away from her face, she came face-to-face with Mashin.

"And here we have our next couplet singing! Hikari and Shinji!"

The crowd cheered; they had heard Hikari sing before, and she was better than most that came.

Blushing, Hikari and Shinji followed Mashin upstage, where she handing them some microphones. "Watch those, they cost a lot. And no making out onstage!" she warned them, winking. And with that, Mashin jumped offstage and went behind the audience to pick the song.

"Okay, ladies and gents! These two will have a choice of three songs, and then they'll have to sing one! If they want to sing more, or if you guys want more, we'll pick one of the others, because they're our couple of the night!"

Cheering, the crowd settled down as the screen behind Hikari and Shinji lit up, random songs appearing on the screen as the rapidly turned and moved around, until 3 songs were on the screen while the rest had disappeared.

Hikari blanched at the songs onstage, instantly recognizing 2 of them.

Shinji paled at the genre of songs.

"And here we have it folks! Our next songs!"

* * *

Yuki sniggered as she set the spotlight a little lower on the two, so it didn't blind them, and the audience could still see them.

Sneaking off behind the crowd to get besides Mashin, she took the mic and started announcing.

"And here we have it folks! Our next songs!"

Smirking at the sight of the two onstage, Yuki continued. "First off; _Hate that I love you_ By Rihanne and NeYo!"

Snickering again at Hikari's face, she continued. "And if you haven't guessed, but it's Romance! Our theme of the day is Romance!"

"Second song, _Look at us Baby_ by Sarina Paris!"

Shinji's face blanked of all color.

"And, our third song; _Kiss the girl_, new version by Ashley Tisdale! As for the solo songs, the boy still has to sing! So don't think you're getting off easy Shinji!"

Laughs were heard from the boys in the audience as Shinji's face paled even more. Now he was pure white.

"Oi! Shut up down there! No laughing at them until the start singing or I shove you onstage!"

The boys shut up as the girls started giggling.

"Okay, what's your pick, lucky couple?"

* * *

That was it. Hikari was absolutely going to kill the duo as soon as she got offstage.

Taking at glance at Shinji, she laughed at his expression of pure horror. Poor Shinji, not knowing any of those songs. So, she decided to choose for him.

"Umm, Hate that I love you?"

Waiting for a response, Hikari looked at Shinji again. It looked like he was dead ready to faint and die. Which would have been hilarious if she wasn't on stage with him. Hell, it was still hilarious.

"Okies! Hate that I love you it is! And we start in 5!"

Hikari gulped as she glanced at her mic, then the audience, and at Shinji.

_Forgive me._

As the music started, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach flap even harder, making her legs turn to jelly and her mouth dry.

_Here goes absolutely nothing…_

"_**That's how much I love you (Yeah)**_

_**That's how much I need you (Yeah, yeah yeah)"**_

Hikari looked around and saw Shinji looking at some words on a teleprompter. Blushing, she turned back to the audience, gaining a little courage as the butterflies and jelly legs went away a little with every word she sang.

_**"And I can't stand ya**_

_**Most everything you do**_

_**Makes me want to smile**_

_**Can I not like you for a while?**_

_**(No…)"**_

Realizing it was his turn, Shinji raised the microphone to his lips, hesitating for a while before singing-just in time, because it was starting. Yuki smiled from the edge of the crowd as two familiar faces by the names of Haruka and Shuu looked at them. Glaring at them the best he could with people staring at him while he sang, the crowd started cheering.

**"But you won't let me You upset me girl**

**And then you kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget-**

**That I was upset, can't remember what you did."**

Hikari was in awe. _Wow. I guess Shinji can really sing._ Granted, he wasn't that good, but he was decent, and better than some people she knew. Speaking of, she could point Haruka and Shuu in the crowd. Haruka was hopeless at singing. And at least Shinji was better than her. And at least Shuu could cover up for Haruka.

"_**But I hate it…**_

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long, that's wrong."**_

Shinji stared at the blushing girl right beside him while she sang; slightly remembering it was his turn. Blushing in embarrassment, he raised the mic again and watched Hikari from the corner of his eyes. For some reason, when she blushed, it was…. cute, to say the least.

Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of the thought, but it stayed there. _Dammit! I am not falling for a girl!_

_..Right?_

**"But I hate it… **

**You know exactly how to touch**

**So that I don't want to fuss…and fight no more.**

**Said I despise that I adore you.."**

Hikari let herself look at Shinji as she sang, the words barely comprehending in her mind as she focused more on the silky hair on a certain boy's head…

Blushing like mad, she was sure Yuki and Mashin were giggling like crazy behind that damn teleprompter. She made another mental note to kill them as she continued.

"_**And I hate how much I love you boy (Yeah..)**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you…)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh whoa..)**_

_**But I just can't let you go.**_

_**And I hate that I love you so. (Oooooh..)"**_

"Aww, aren't they a happy couple?" Shuu said in a fake mushy voice.

"Oh, shut up! I'm trying to hear them sing!"

Haruka scowled as she struggled to hear the duo sing over Shuu's whining.

"Lovebirds, lovebirds, please shut up." Mashin said from behind them.

"Sorry." They both squeaked.

**"And you completely know the power that you have**

**The only one that makes me laugh.."**

Coming up behind Shinji, Hikari sang near his ear as she waved at the audience.

_**"Sad and it's not fair**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

_**That I…love you beyond the reason why (why…)**_

_**And it just ain't right!"**_

She ended on a note slightly higher than her voice could take, her voice fading pretty quickly. All or a sudden, the butterflies came back, and she felt like falling on the floor right there. But she wouldn't do that in front of everyone, so she stayed standing, and hoped the butterflies would leave.

**"And I hate how much I love you girl**

**I can't stand how much I need you (Yeah…)**

**And I hate how much I love you girl**

**But I just can't let you go**

**But I hate that I love you so…"**

Walking beside Shinji to the edge of the stage, they brought hands together in the air, they swung them to the front of them, letting go in the process.

"_**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak..**_

_**But no one in this world**_

_**Knows me the way you know me**_

_**So you'll probably**_

_**Always have a spell on me…"**_

Slightly leaving Shinji's side and instantly missing the warmth, Hikari watched from behind him as he slowly walked backwards to her.

"**Yeaaahhh… Oohh….."**

"_**As much as I love you (As much as I need you oh…)**_

_**As much as I need you (Oooh… As so much I love you)**_

_**As much as I love you (oh….)**_

_**As much as I need you…"**_

There was a slight pause as Hikari took another breath quickly so she could keep up with the song. Shinji watched her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her some kind of comfort.

**"And I hate that I love you.. Soooooo…** "

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**And I can't stand how much I need ya (Can't stand how much I need you)**_

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**But I just can't let you go..(But I just can't let you go no…)**_

_**And I hate that I love you so…"**_

Shinji and Hikari stood side-by-side, with their unoccupied hands on each other's shoulder.

"_**And I hate that**__**I love you so… Soo…."**_

The crowd was silent for a moment, then exploded into inhuman cheering.

Hikari blushed like crazy from all the attention. Shinji was slightly blushing from all the cheering.

Both look a little flustered as they took deep breaths.

"Okay! Who says that was an awesome performance?" Mashin yelled into the mic.

Chaos erupted as the crowd cheered again. Yuki had to clamp her hands on her ears just to make sure they wouldn't blow up.

A sweat drop appeared on Mashin's head. "Erm, okay. Couple of the night, you want to sing another song?"

"NO!"

But unfortunately, the audience outnumbered them. "Make them sing! Make them sing!"

Mashin got that glint in her eyes as she looked at the audience, then at the panicking Hikari and Shinji.

"Well, looks like we're getting another song!"

Shinji smacked his hand on his forehead.

* * *

After a 2-minute break for the two, Mashin and Yuki got back in their positions, Yuki now behind the lights again, and Mashin at the booth. "Okay, now, friendly couples, pick your song!"

Shinji and Hikari looked at the board, stuck between the songs.

"Ummm….."

"Well? Hurry up and pick your song!"

Shinji just randomly picked a song. "Kiss the girl."

Mashin was quiet. Yuki was laughing behind the lights. Hikari was now resembled the red rose on Roselia.

"Well, Kiss the girl it is… we start in 3!"

Shinji looked at a fuming Hikari. "What's so bad about it?"

"…At the end of the song, no matter who sings it, you gotta kiss the girl…" Mashin said through the mike as the music started.

Shinji paled. "Oh. Crap."

* * *

And once again, Shinji was on Hikari's list 'to kill'. Why couldn't the guy actually think about which song they were singing?!

"Oh, and Shinji's singing first!"

Shinji growled at Yuki. Now, if only he could spot her through all the light.

Smirking, Yuki changed the shape of the spotlight from a circle, to a pink heart with mini hearts around it. Thank God for spotlight layouts.

If he could glare at her, he would. But he had a song to sing. And why didn't he just leave? Maybe it was his damn pride. Or the fact he would leave Hikari with the crowd. Yeah, that was it. Pity. And his pride.

Damn his pride.

"**There, you see her.**

**Sitting there across the way.**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**Btu there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl."**

He took at glance at Hikari. Good, her blush had lowered-a little. It wasn't that healthy to blush that much in a short amount of time. But then again, it did make her look cute… Suddenly realizing something, he mused over the pick of songs. There was the first one that seemed at the stage they were in right now…then this one, like if they were a couple…and then the last one, _Look at us Baby_, which was like pondering over a relationship…And no way in hell he was singing the last one.

**"Yes, you want her **

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl.)"**

Sighing, he backed off as Hikari stood in the spotlight. Good, he didn't have to sing for another…5 or so seconds. That gave him time to think. Were those three songs what Yuki and Mashin thought their relationship would be like?! Godammit, he hated people pushing others!

…Then again, it seemed like he and Hikari needed it. Hikari was really shy.

_**"Shalalalala**_

_**My oh my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**Too bad,**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"**_

Blinking, Shinji stepped forward as Hikari passed him. Was that song aimed at him? ((A.N: Duh.)) He shook his head. Not the time to think about that. Maybe when the song was done….

**"Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl. (Kiss the girl)"**

Hikari sighed at Shinji as she got on. Seriously, couldn't he take a hint?! Were all boys that dense?! And she wondered how he ended up looking so cold and cool when he didn't even know if that was meant for him! Well, he was the last boy she was ever going to have a crush on!

Blushing harder, she squeaked as she sang. Did she just say that?! Oh wait, she did.

Mentally smacking herself, she finished singing. It barely comprehended in her mind that Yuki had changed the layout to a simple red heart, with both of them in the middle.

**_"Shalalalala My oh my_**

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad **_

_**It's such a shame**_

_**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl."**_

"I wonder if Shinji knows what happens after the song…" Shuu wondered out loud.

"I don't think so." Haruka said. "Oh well, he'll find out." Shuu commented, merely watching them.

_**"Shalalalala **_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You better be prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it now**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl…**_

_**(Kiss the girl)**_

_**(Oh, oh no…)**_

_**(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)"**_

Suddenly, Shinji joined in with Hikari as they both stood at the edge of the stage-again.

"Wait a minute! He's not supposed to come until the chorus!" Mashin yelled at Yuki.

Yuki just shrugged. "Someone's eager."

"_**Lalalala, Lalalala**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala**_

_**Go on and-**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**My oh myyyyy**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Shalalalala**_

_**Ain't that sad**_

_**It's such a shame **_

_**Too bad**_

_**You're gonna miss the girl,**_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala**_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl)**_

_**Go on and kiss that girl!**_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala**_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl)**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl,**_

_**Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)**_

_**Go on and, Kiss the girl."**_

Hearing the song end, Shinji quickly placed a small kiss on her lips, leaving as soon as he came.

The audience was in chaos as song as Shinji had kissed her, even if it was tiny and barely noticeable. Most were cheering and wanting another kiss onstage, while others were envying the couple, or wooting. By now, Hikari and Shinji were deep red, and Yuki was trying to drag them offstage.

"Okay, that's it for today folks! Come back tomorrow!"

* * *

All 4 people were in the staff room and either sitting together on a couch, in a chair, or leaning on the wall. In this case, Mashin was leaning on the wall, Yuki was sitting in a chair, and Hikari and Shinji were lying on the black couch near the mirrors.

"Well, what do you two think of your performance tonight, nya?" Yuki asked as she handed out either hot chocolate or an iced cappuccino.

"Think?! Think!? You two shoved us onstage and expected up to sing there! Not to mention kiss! What the hell do you think we're thinking of right now?!" Shinji roared, pulling up from his spot beside Hikari.

Putting up her hands, Mashin moved closer to Yuki. "Whoa, calm down lover boy. She just asked. Anyways, I think you two did an awesome performance. But do ya think you could have made the kiss, I don't know, a little longer so we could catch it on Camera?"

Blushing a really deep red, Shinji sat down and put his arm around Hikari. "That's your problem."

"Oh? It seems like it's not Hikari's problem. She seems slightly sad about it."

Blush a deep red, Hikari started waving her hands around. "N-no! Y-y-you got it all wrong!"

Raising an eyebrow, Mashin sipped on her Ice Capp. "Really now? Seems like you wanted more."

"Yes! I-I mean No! Y-no! ARRGH! SHUT UP AND STOP CONFUSING ME!" she yelled, ready to tear out her hair.

"Oh? I'm doing absolutely nothing. Nothing at all."

"..Nothing my butt."

Scowling, Mashin took a sip-a large one- and started clutching her head. "Ow,ow, Brain freeze."

"That's what you get."

"Shut up. So, you guys feel like doing that again, nya?" Yuki asked.

Shinji looked at Hikari. Hikari looked at Shinji.

"Maybe."

"Seems like you want to."

"Shut up."

Mashin and Yuki merely winked. "Anyways, you're welcome to come here again. But if you're gonna make out in the staff room, leave a note on the door, nya."

"Yuki!"

* * *

Mashin: And that is a pathetic ending for this one-shot. Which I am forced to type. Which is interrupting my typing for other stories. Which is delaying the update. ….Man.

Remember, if you want to blame someone, Blame Yuki!

-Mashin.


	2. Chapter 2:No Shipping!

Yeah yeah, I've been hearing how we're not supposed to put author notes as chapters, but I don't think you guys would notice it.

I'm wondering if you guys would like me to continue this story, only with a different pairing. But IkariShipping and ContestShipping stay. And I will allow xOC ones. If I think I can type them.

Yeah, I know I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, so please answer in a review. Lil Miss Yuki will be helping me with the story if you guys want me to continue. And it'd probably be only around 2-5 chapters. That, and if I get permission, we might make this a mega crossover with Heartbeat. Don't know yet.

Please decide weather or not you want this continued.

-Mashin.


	3. Chapter 3:Contestshipping

**Mashin:** Well, I'm updating this! I'm only planning on having this around 5 chapters though…. maybe more, I'm not sure. Anyways, just enjoy this.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Absolutely nothing at all, even the Heartbeat doesn't belong to me…that belongs to Yuki. I don't own the song either.

* * *

**Main Pairings:** Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, and a Square you will find out about later.

**Notes:** I will be using English names now; the Japanese ones get on my computer's nerves. And I couldn't think of a strong plot for a very long time! See! This is why I write one shots!

* * *

Dawn raced towards the door as the snow continued to fall all around her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she flung open the door to come face to face with Yuki, who immedietly rushed her in and hid her from the window's view. A few seconds after she had raced in, there was a stampede of girls and boys outside of the café's window, going right past.

Sighing, Dawn came out of her hiding space-behind a potted plant-, followed by Paul who was hiding under a table.

"Are they gone Yuki?"

Yuki nodded. "Man, what did you two do to get a stampede after you? Make out in the halls?"

Dawn and Paul's faces turned 4 times redder than they ever were. Dawn just sat in a chair while Paul leaned against the wall, Mashin in the background taking over Yuki's forgotten customers.

"Apparently, Drew and May found it funny to tell the whole school about our singing here."

Yuki winced. "Ouch. So who are they? The stampede I mean."

Paul pulled out a Lindors Chocolate and popped it into his mouth, giving Dawn and Yuki one as well. "Fangirls and Fan boys."

"That bad?"

The two nodded.

Yuki sighed. "Well, you guys are welcome here, but it's karaoke time again. You sure you want to stay?"

Nodding the two sat on a spare couch. "Sure, as long as we don't have to go outside in the next 2 hours."

"Why 2 hours? I thought they just ran by, if the noise tells me anything."

Swiveling their heads, the trio came face to face with Hibiki holding two cups of hot chocolate. "Well, you guys gonna give me an answer?"

"Sentries."

Hibiki's eye twitched. "So now they actually have enough brains to act like they're an army?"

Paul nodded as he grabbed a cup. "Apparently, their peanut brains grew over the weekend."

Hibiki sighed at the short summary. "Even though May and Drew told the whole school, how'd they find you? As far as I know, you two are the best at hiding there."

Dawn just blushed and sank further into the couch.

"The caught us kissing in the hallways."

"So you were making out!"

Paul stared at Yuki's finger, which was right in front of his face and still shaking at him. "No, making out is eating the other person's face."

"Since when did you know what making out was?"

"Yuki."

Hibiki threw her notebook at Yuki's head, which it bounced off at and came right back to her, where she continued it over and over for 4 minutes. Then she got bored and left, muttering something about 'going to teach little kids 'bout birds and bees later'.

Yuki sighed, the huge lump on her head sure to be there tomorrow. "How she has amazing aim, I will never know."

Dawn just shook her head as she and Paul sat down, the giant blanket wrapped around the two, bringing them closer.

* * *

The bell on top of the door's frame jingled with movement, as a brunette in a deep red jacket brushed the leftover snow off her jacket. Finished with that chore, her aquamarine eyes turned towards the stage, where there was some couple singing.

Sighing, she took a seat near the window, instantly recognizing one of the waitresses as Mashin, and Yuki a few tables behind Mashin. Instantly noticing the brunette, Mashin walked over to her table.

"So how are things going May?"

May's posture stiffened a little as she let out a little sigh. "School's fine…"

"I don't like how you trailed off, you're telling me what's wrong right now before I sic some random thing on you!"

May sweatdropped at Mashin's random and empty threat, gazing into the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. It was warm and soothing, something she was not feeling right now. "I kinds feel that something's wrong between me and Drew."

Mashin looked at her puzzled, her long hair pulled behind her in a ponytail. Today, she decided to ditch the buns and just put it up simpler "What do you mean? He cheating on you or something?"

May shook her head, her bangs falling near her eyes. "No. It's just like…we're becoming distant… I don't know how to explain in. We don't really hang around anymore, and Drew's been avoiding me for a while. I even saw him with a present."

"So you think Drew's cheating on you?"

May nodded solemnly, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Yeah."

It was silent for a while, Mashin patting May's back. "Well, have you tried singing?"

May almost spit out the hot chocolate she was drinking. "Mashin, are you insane?! You know I can't sing!"

Mashin just shrugged as she picked up her forgotten tray. "Well, you've changed, so maybe your singing has too. Anyways, you're signed up, so when you hear your name, get onstage." And with that, she left, leaving a groaning May with an almost empty cup of hot chocolate.

"I knew I shouldn't have come."

* * *

It was 6 'o clock, and Dawn, Paul, and May were still there. Dawn and Paul didn't know that May was there, and May didn't know that they were there.

Music was still playing, some guy singing onstage and Mashin still serving. Yuki was MC for the night, and Hibiki was-once again- in charge of the music and technology.

4 minutes later found May walking with Mashin onstage, with Yuki introducing them.

"May's gonna be singing 'Castle in the Sky', by DJ Satomi! And onstage, Mashin and Snowe will be joining her!"

May almost tripped. Who was Snowe? She never heard of her before.

"Oh, and to answer questions, Snowe's a new member for our café, along with her boyfriend Hayate! Who's our cook now!"

2 spotlights turned on to point to two people: One girl walking onstage with a spare mic, and another guy by the staff room door, shifting his chef hat around.

The girl had Light grey/white hair, the ends of it flipping out. Royal blue eyes with the look of a cat's peered out from the long bangs, while the girl's face held a slight smile. Her uniform was different from Yuki and Mashin's, the top being a long sleeved tux top-tie and everything-, with a pencil skirt finishing it. Knee-long socks and the usual black shoes finished the look as the spotlight turned off once it joined the big one, the girl walking besides May's right, with Mashin on her left.

Meanwhile, she turned to look at Hayate. His eyes were slightly like Snowe's, but they were amber, and half closed. His hair was a chestnut-like color, all over his head, with some hidden under the falling cook's hat. He wore a simple tux top-like Snowe's, only baggier- with the sleeve rolled up, covered by a white apron with a notebook in the pocket. He was just wearing simple white baggy pants, with half of his black shoes hidden under the edges of the fabric. All in all, he looked lazy.

Yuki coughed as the spotlights faded. "Anyways, we start in 3!"

"2!" The crowd shouted.

"1!" Dawn and Paul shouted, now recognizing May.

May groaned.

* * *

"**There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
and my fantasy is flying  
it's a castle in the sky"**

"It's a world of out past 

**Where the legend still lasts**

**And the king wears the crown**

**But the magic spell is law."**

May stepped down from the spotlight as she let the mic hand limply from her hand, Mashin stepping forward to sing. The tune was normal and upbeat, but the words went by fast, and they didn't pronounce it strongly, so it was hard for her to sing. She looked at the girl beside her, Snowe. She looked like she could care less about what was going on, like she didn't care.

Deciding to listen to Mashin, she noticed how people were cheering for the trio, even though Snowe didn't sing yet.

"Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
you're a knight and you're right  
so with dragons now you'll fight"  
  
"And my fantasy is flying

It's a castle in the sky

Or there's noting out there

Except castles in the sky"

Stepping back with May, Mashin watched as Snowe stepped up into the spotlight to sing.

"Hey Mashin? How'd you guys meet Snowe? She seems so, not-caring."

Mashin chuckled behind her hand as Snowe just continued to sing. "Meh, don't worry about that. She does that all the time whenever she's somewhere new. After a few weeks, she gets to her temperamental self again."

"How did you guys meet her?"

"I met her at the mall once, and Hibiki met her. This is Yuki's first time seeing her after she got the job."

Making an 'o' with her mouth, May went back to watching the crowd. "Why are they cheering for us?"

"Don't you mean you?"

May just looked at Mashin like she was nuts.

"Hey, believe me or not, you've improved in singing ever since that last incident. I think you should get kudos for that."

May just silently nodded and went back to watching the crowd.

"_Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky…"_

As the music turned into a break for the three girls, Mashin ran up and started performing acrobatics along with the tune to the song.

Snow smiled as she walked backwards to May-and out of the way of Mashin.

"Have you been here before? My name's Snowe, just for a review." She said, holding out her hand.

May smiled, shaking hands with Snowe. "My name's May, if you didn't hear it."

Both sharing a smile, the two went back to watching Mashin finish a flip, her head mic never falling off her ear. As she danced, she was constantly singing 'Castle in the sky' in a techno voice, amazing people at how her voice changed. Snowe and May would join her in saying that occasionally.

"You know Snowe, I think we're going to be good friends."

Snowe nodded as she watched May go up, her eyes focused on the teleprompter.

"**You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts **

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause..." 

May stepped back once again to let Snowe sing her part, watching as Mashin wiped her forehead. "Damn, flips are hard."

"I didn't know you could do flips Mashin."

She merely winked as she looked at May. "Hon, there's a lot of things you don't know 'bout me."

_"Fairytales live in me _

_Fables coming from my memory_

_Fantasy is not a crime_

_Find your castle in the sky…"_

May just nodded as she watched Snowe onstage. Mashin just stared at her from the corner of her eyes. "So, feel better?"

"Huh?"

Mashin sighed. "Lookie here girl, I pulled you up here to get your feelings out and have a good time. So, you feelin' better?"

May thought for a moment, the song ending in the background. "Yeah. I am. Who knew singing was a great distraction?"

Mashin shook her head, smiling as all three of them bowed. "You have no idea."

* * *

All three girls were offstage by now, and Snowe had left them to join Hayate in the kitchen, to clean the dishes. Mashin had mentioned something about Snowe 'not being able to cook if her life depended on it.'

Now the two were sitting in a booth by the windows, both holding a hot chocolate. 'On the house' Yuki had said.

Sighing, May took another small sip of the drink. "I still wonder if Drew is cheating on me…"

Mashin's eyebrow twitched. "You want me to drag you onstage again?"

"N-no! That's okay!"

Nodding, Mashin went back to sipping her drink. "So, abandon the thoughts for the meantime and just enjoy what you're doing."

May smiled as she took another sip, the warm drink in her hands warming her up.

All of a sudden, Yuki came rushing up to their table. "Hey, May! Someone's here for you!"

Looking at Yuki in a puzzled fashion, May got up from her spot and followed Yuki out of the café, grabbing her coat by the door on the way.

* * *

"Drew?"

May stood out in the snow with Drew facing her, his face red and out of breath from running to the café.

"May –gasp-, got something for you…"

May just watched as Drew pulled out a gift, wrapped in red and white wrapping and finished with a white bow on top. She gasped as she recognized the wrapping. _That's the gift I saw him with!_

Shaking hands took the gift from Drew's hands as she slowly opened it, Drew in front of her with a hopeful look on his face.

Another gasp escaped her lips as she stared down at the gift inside: Another small package with a red rose covering it.

Taking out the rose, she noticed a small tag on the stem, so she flipped it over and read it.

_May, my dear girl:_

_Happy Birthday._

_-Drew._

"My birthday…"

Drew looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. "What? You forgot it was your Birthday?"

"I never really celebrated it, so it slipped my mind."

Drew just laughed, small pants of breath escaping his lips and floating into the cold, snowflake-filled air. "Well, I hope you didn't forget that it's your birthday gift and that I love you."

May just stared at the small package inside. The wrapping had been taken off already while he was talking, and now she was facing was a tightly wrapped scarf and a small pink Pokeball, with white outlining and small pink hearts covering it.

"Erm, I made the scarf myself, so it took a lot of time…if you don't' like it, I can get you something else-"

Drew was cut off by a giant hug from May and a kiss on the cheek. "Silly! I love them! But I'm sorry!"

Now Drew was utterly confused. "Sorry? For what? Did you do something?"

May shook her head, grabbing the gift and holding onto them with 1 arm, the other wrapped around Drew. "I kinda thought…you were cheating on me…"

Drew just stood there shocked for a moment-May crying onto his jacket-, and reality seeped into his mind as he just embraced her back, rubbing soothing small circles on her shoulder blades. "I would never cheat on you, remember that, okay? I wouldn't cheat on you ever…"

May just nodded as both of them embraced in the snow.

"Aishiteru Drew.."

"Aishiteru May. Don't forget that."

* * *

Mashin sighed a happy smile as she watched the scene from the cozy inside of the café, Snowe besides her with her face in her palm.

"Isn't that sweet?"

Snowe nodded as she took a sip of Hayate's special Hot Chocolate surprise. "Love really does wonders, doesn't it Mashin?"

"Indeed Snowe, indeed it does."

* * *

xOwari

* * *

**Mashin:** That's it for this chapter. I feel so tired for some reason. Maybe it's because I help Yuki a lot…

Sorry it took so long to put up! I've been constantly forgetting it and the plot! So I had Yuki help me out with this one! Thanks Yuki! And the computer kept screwing up with the layout of the story and the lyrics! So if there's any mistakes, I apologize!

Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will take a while!

I want to apologize on how the chapter looked earlier, screwed it up and I had to rewrite it again. If there are still any mistakes, I apologize once again. Sorry!

**Translations:**

**Aishiteru:** I love you

**Owari:** End


	4. Chapter 4:PokeFireRedEgoshipping?

It's another chapter! Brought to you by yours truly!

Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I needed a song, and I couldn't find one for all three to sing. So I picked Avenue Q, because they're so awesome.

**Disclaimer:** I ish own nothing. Except for Snowe, Mashin, Timasu, and Hayate. Yuki, Hibiki, and the Heartbeat belong to LilMissYuki. And all things Pokemon related belong to their rightful owners. 

-Sighs- I really wish that I owned the café, but I don't. –Sighs again-

BTW: This is a fairly long chapter because of the skit, and there's some swearing in here, no thanks to the boys and Snowe.

**Pairing(s):** It's a square between Ash, Misty, Gary, and Zoey. In that order, ish.

* * *

It was raining, there was slush on the roads and sidewalks, and Gary wasn't really feeling into the mood that moment.

Covering his head one more time with his book as he rushed into the karaoke café nearby as the rain continued to come down hard, his frown turned into a scowl at the new discoveries he found out.

However, thinking like this also brought back unwanted memories and emotions, as he stopped in reality and clutched his head for a moment, scrunching his eyes together in pain.

"_Umm, Ash?"_

"_Hm? What is it?" He turned around to face the girl who was talking to her, not noticing how Gary's grip on his textbooks had tightened, and now said boy's hands were pale white from the force of the grip._

"_I…I like…I really like you…will you go out with me…?"_

_Gary's eyes widened. His heart pounded faster, then shattered into millions of pieces. The blood in his veins flowed faster, as he felt his breathing quicken. Remembering his place for a second, he inhaled for a moment and let his body calm down with the new information. But right now, his hands wanted to rip out Ash's throat._

_Immedietly, he had ran out of the school, leaving a confused Ash and Zoey standing where he had used to be standing, not hearing Ash's words._

The memory, and much more, continued to burn into his mind, as hot as the steaming mug of hot chocolate given to him by the waitress, who had led him to a table near the window. The steam clouded his vision, as rain just continued to pound down on the window besides him.

Oh, how life was cruel. To let him fall in love, only for that to fall in love with your rival. Pure, stupid, cruelty.

_If this is what falling in love feels like, I never want to fall in love again. _

The bells on the door chimed as they opened once more to the person standing before them, Gary's head snapping up from his homework and looking at the boy who entered the karaoke café.

Black hair was messily stuffed into a hat, with a blue and white jacket covering the top, a yellow 'v' in the middle of the blue design. Baggy, light blue jeans stopped at his shoes, now wet with the pelting rain. Instantly recognizing Gary, the boy started waving.

Said boy who was mention is now hiding his face behind his homework, groaning and complaining the whole time.

Sighing, Ash sat down in the seat opposite of Gary, as Yuki came by and gave him a mug of chocolate.

"Gary? Where the hell have you been?"

Gary looked up from his homework to glare at Ash.

Noticing the glare, Ash responded with his own glare. "What?!"

"…Nothing."

An anger vein showed up on Ash's face. 

"Okay, what the hell's wrong with you today? You just ran off when Zoey came by, and now you're not responding with the usual crappy comeback?! What's wrong with you, do you have a crush on Zoey?!"

"**MAYBE I DO!**"

Everyone around the duo stopped what they were doing and stared at a shocked and gaping Ash, and a pissed off Gary now standing up with his fists on the shaking table, shaking with fury and a slight blush on his cheeks. Caught by Gary's glare, everyone immedietly turned around and continued what they were doing. The café turned noisy after a few seconds.

Ash just sat there for a few seconds as Gary's blush intensified, and immedietly, he sat down with his face now engulfed with his work.

It took a few seconds for Ash's mouth to start working, and that happened after a few sips of hot chocolate and breathing through the mouth. "You…Like Zoey?"

Gary's blush intensified again as he slowly looked up from his book. "…Yeah. Yeah, I like her. You have a problem with it?"

Ash's slight blush slowly left as the boys were engulfed in silence once more.

"Is that why you ran off today?"

Gary slowly nodded.

It was silent for a moment, until Ash cleared his throat. "I get it now…but I really have to be jealous of you Gary."

Said boy looked at him like he had said he was secretly a girl and was planning to rape Paul.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one my crush has a crush on!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Just shut up and tell me what you were going to say."

Sighing, he stopped rubbing the back of his head. "Well, there's a girl I like…"

Gary looked at him. "What the hell, did I just turn into a dating counselor? No I didn't. Get back to what you were saying."

"That's what I'm doing, dimwit!"

"You wanna say that to my face Asshole?!"

"NO FIGHTING!"

Both Ash and Gary stopped in their banter to see the owner of the café, Hibiki, right in front of them. She was currently holding a giant, hard, metal tray, and had a huge anger vein on her face.

"IF YOU TWO WANT TO KEEP YELLING, DO IT OUTSIDE!"

* * *

It is an hour later, and Gary and Ash are now talking and arguing, but at a lower tone, because they fear the power of Hibiki's giant metal tray. The bumps on their heads proved it.

"So, why the hell are you jealous of me again? I really don't see why."

Ash sighed. "Because, the girl I like, Misty-"

"You mean the Water Pokemon trainer that tries to cling onto my arm all the time?"

"Yeah, her. She-"

Gary's eyes widened as he held his hand out. "I get the message: You like her, she likes me."

Ash nodded.

"So, we're in the same boat? We both like girls that like the other?"

Ash nodded again.

Gary looked at Ash. "Wow, our love lives are twisted."

"You're telling me. I'm the one that deals with her chatting about her 'god' Gary. She also says stuff about a shrine in her closet, but I don't pay attention. Unlike **your** girl, mine keeps her love-life public."

Gary's eye twitched. That was something he did not need to know for the rest of his life.

"You keep that girl away from me. I don't want some stalker near me."

"Don't you already have some?"

"I told them I was going to France."

* * *

For the next two hours, the two boys decided to laze around the café, laughing at singers and everything.

Pretty soon, it was an hour to closing time-which would be around 10 o' clock- and now Ash, Gary, and the chef Hayate were being pushed onstage by Yuki and Hibiki. Snowe was in the background while Mashin was in the kitchen cooking…something.

"Hey! Stop pushing me! I don't want to sing!"

"Tough luck Ash! Gary, stop trying to run away, we're walking up stairs!"

"I'll do whatever I freakin' want!"

"Hayate, stop it. Unless you want your pay cut in half, I suggest you guys stop struggling."

"You ain't my mom!"

"I can be as scary as her Ash, you wanna try me?"

Gary sweatdropped at the last comment made by Hibiki, long gone stopped struggling. Maybe it was because Hibiki had awesome aim and she was holding onto a fairly large kitchen knife at the moment…. That, or the fact that Yuki was ready to kick any of them.

Sighing, he stepped onto the stage along with Hayate and Ash. Waving goodbye, Hibiki and Yuki ran off to control the music. 

Gary turned to the audience. 

Wow. There were a lot of people. Maybe coming up here wasn't such a good idea…

Gary had no more time to muse over the thoughts as the music started, surprisingly, darker than what the café suggests.

Yuki and Hibiki were now at the music booth, while Mashin just continued cooking and Snowe just continued serving, sending Hayate a glance every now and then.

Gray shivered. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here…

Either way, he blamed Ash.

* * *

The crowd cheered once more as the three boys stood on stage, Hayate in the middle, Gary to his right and Ash to his left. They all held microphones, as Snowe walked off-stage and grabbed a spare mic, standing besides Yuki and Hibiki.

"And here you have it folks! Three little boys that have some little love problems get to sing their little feelings out in front of you! Only here, at the Heartbeat!"

Gary groaned. Did she have to say it like that? It made it sound like a commercial.

Tapping her foot to the beat, Yuki cued for the Teleprompters to start rolling and the boys to start singing.

Someone was going to lose a few limbs at the end of the day.

The music turned on, almost deafening them all before Mashin sheepishly lowered the volume. Wait, he knew that music.

Besides him, he heard Ash and Hayate groan. Oh, they knew it too.

For a second, all three of the boys looked at each other, torture in their eyes.

The girls were making them perform Avenue Q.

Jumping up, Hayate grabbed his mic and stepped away from Gary and Ash. "I call Brian, Snowe get on up here! You get Kate Monster!"

Said girl grumbled and walked onstage, grabbing one of the spare microphones from Yuki.

Jumping in front of Hayate, Snowe raised the mic.

"**Morning Hayate!"**

Hayate did a fake sigh and shrugged his shoulders, drooping down. _"Hi Snowe."_

Gary looked shocked. Was that Hayate? His voice suddenly changed! 

Meanwhile, Ash realized they were switching a few words, and thought of his roles. They had decided he would be Nicky, and Gary would be Rod.

"**How's life?"**

"_Disappointing!"_

Snowe looked interested, leaning in to look at Hayate. **"What's the matter?"**

Hayate did a fake shrug, never letting go of his mic. _"The catering company laid me off."_

Snowe looked at him with fake sympathy. **"Oh, I'm sorry."**

_"Me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college, and I always thought-"_

Hayate waved his hand, stopping mid-sentence, and looking away. Snowe leaned in closer.

"**What?"**

"_No, it sounds stupid."_

"**Aww, come one!"**

Hayate shrugged, as if to say '_Your choice.'_ The music changed, and it turned into a Broadway tune.

_"When I was little, I thought I would be…"_

"**What?"**

"_A big comedian on late night TV."_

Snowe acted disgusted as she backed off a little, causing some of the audience to laugh.

_"But now I'm thirty-two, and as you can see…_

_I'm not!"_

**"Nope!"**

"_Oh well, it sucks to be me."_

Snowe acted surprised, as Hayate merely sighed and walked around the stage. **"Noooo…"**

"_It sucks to be me."_

**"No!"**

"_It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three._

_It sucks to be me."_

Snowe acting angry, placing her hands on her hips, and she glared at Hayate, who looked to be wallowing in self-pity. Of course, everyone knew this was an act.

**"Oh, you think your life sucks?"**

"_I think so."_

**"Your problems aren't so bad!"**

She flung her hair behind her, walking around now as Hayate stood in one spot.

"**I'm kinda pretty, and pretty damn smart."**

"_You are."_

**"Thanks! I like romantic things, like music and art!"**

Now Snowe stood beside Hayate, stopping as she loosened her grip on the mic.

"**And as you know, I have a gigantic heart.**

**So why…."**

Her voice turned angry as she stomped her foot down.

"…**DON'T I HAVE A BOYFRIEND?**

**FUCK! **

**IT SUCKS TO BE ME!"**

Everyone started laughing as Snowe kept stomping her foot down.

"_Me too."_

"**It sucks to be me."**

_"It sucks to be me. It sucks to be Hayate…"_

**"And Snowe, err Kate…"**

"_To not have a job."_

"**To not have a date."**

"_**It sucks to be me."**_

The duo stood slightly to the side, as Gary and Ash walked in arguing. People were laughing at the little random things they said.

Hayate called them over. _"Hey, Rod, Nicky, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?"_

"Ah, certainly."

Snowe pointed to her and Hayate. **"Whose life sucks more? Hayate's or mine?"**

Looking at each other, Gary and Ash scoffed. _**"Ours!"**_

"We live together."

"_We're as close as people can get."_

"We've been the best of buddies…"

"_Ever since the day we met."_

Gary pointed to Ash, looking irritated.

"So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset!"

Ash looked shocked as Gary continued singing. "Oh, every day is an aggravation."

"_Come on, that's an exaggeration!"_

Gary turned to glare at Ash, poking him in the chest.

"You leave your clothes out, you put your feet on my chair."

Ash poked back. _" Oh yeah? You do such anal things like ironing your underwear."_

The audience was laughing like hell by now, and Mashin almost missed controlling the volume on the music and mics.

"You make that very small apartment we share…A HELL."

"_SO DO YOU, THAT'S WHY I'M IN HELL TOO!"_

"It sucks to be me!"

Ash fell out of the headlock Gary had put him in, pointing at himself as he faced the audience. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything but humor and the urge to embarrass Gary.

_"No, It sucks to be me!"_

**"It sucks to be me!"**

_"It sucks to be me!"_

**_"Is there anybody here_**

_**It doesn't suck to be…**_

_**It sucks to be me."**_

And for no reason, they started playing ring-around-the-rosie, just as Yuki came onstage.

"**Why you all so happy?"**

"_Because our lives suck!"_

People were laughing at the way Ash and Yuki talked.

"**Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? HA!"**

Yuki stepped to a random spotlight, holding her microphone tightly.

"**I coming to this region, for opportunities.**

**Tried to work in Korean deli.**

**But I am Japanese!**

"**But with hard work, I ear two Master's degrees, in Social work!**

**And now I a therapist! But I have no clients, and I have an unemployed fiancé!**

"**And we have lots of bills to pay!"**

As if on cue, she started whacking Hayate's shoulder, which was letting out random screams of 'Ow!' and her favorite 'That hurt!'. The audience erupted with laughter, and it was then Ash realized how many people were there watching them. He felt a little stage fright.

"**It suck to be me! It suck to be me."**

She took in a deep breath.

**"I say it Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucks-**

**Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-**

**Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-Sucka-**

**Suck!**

**It suck to be me!"**

Mashin looked around. "Well, that was quite long." Looking around, she noticed one of the new employees walk onstage with a mic.

Timasu (See profile for details) shyly got onstage and the spotlight turned to her. She inwardly groaned. This was never mentioned in her contract!

"Excuse me?"

"_Hey there."_

"Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live."

"**Why you looking all the way out here?"**

"Well, I started at Avenue A, but so far, everything is out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper! Oh, and look- a 'For rent' sign!"

"_You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get her."_

"Great, thanks!"

"_Yo, Hibiki!"_

"I'M COMING, I'M COMIN!"

The smoke left, revealing the very owner of the café they were performing at, Hibiki in the flesh.

"Oh my God! It's Hibiki!"

"YES I AM!

"I'M HIBIKI, FROM TV'S POKE STROKES!

I MADE A LOT OF MONEY THAT GOT STOLEN BY MY FOLKS!

NOW I'M BROKE, AND I'M THE BUTT OF EVERYONE'S HOKES, BUT I'M HERE-

THE SUPERINTENDENT!

ON AVENUE Q!"

Everyone started dancing, with Gary and Ash still trying to kill each other in the back.

"_**It sucks to be you…"**_

"**You win!"**

"_**It sucks to be you…"**_

"_I feel better now!"_

"TRY HAVING PEOPLE STOPPING YOU TO ASK YOU 

'WHAT YOU TALKIN' 'BOUT HIBIKI?'

IT GETS OLD."

"_**It sucks to be you, on Avenue Q. (Sucks to be me.)**_

_**On Avenue Q. (Sucks to be you)**_

_**On Avenue Q. (Sucks to be us.)**_

_**But not when we're together.**_

_**We're together here, on Avenue Q! **_

_**We live on Avenue Q!**_

_**Our friends to too!**_

'_**Till our dreams come true, we live on Avenue Q!"**_

Everyone crowded around Timasu now, and the audience was now clapping for them, and they weren't even done!

"This is real life!"

"_**We live on Avenue Q!"**_

"_You're gonna love it!"_

"_**We live on Avenue Q!"**_

"HERE'S YOUR KEYS!"

"_**Welcome to Avenue Q!"**_

And everyone quickly ended in a pose, signaling the end of the show. Everyone in the audience was on their feet, clapping. Gary swore he heard people whistling towards the girls.

"Now… do you feel better, you two?" Snowe asked through deep breaths.

Gary and Ash looked at each other, and nodded towards Snowe.

"Yeah."

She smiled. 

"Glad."

* * *

The next day, Ash and Gary met in the hallways, nodding the each other, and walking off. People watching them immedietly fainted, those two always fought!

On the way to his next class, Ash walked over to Zoey, giving a tap on her shoulder to notify her.

"Zoey, you know how you asked me out yesterday?"

Said girl remembered, and nodded, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. I just don't feel that way about you…"

"Ohh…. Well, sorry about that…"

It was silent for the two, with Ash not knowing what to say, and Zoey embarrassed at it all.

"But, would you care giving Gary a try?"

She looked up.

"Huh?"

Ash looked to the side, rubbing his head. "Well, I noticed that Gary was looking at you lately, and not by glaring. Like he really, really likes you. Would you…care on giving him a try?"

The bell rang in the distance, but neither of them noticed it. And after a while of thinking, Zoey slowly nodded her head.

"Sure…I'll give Gary a try."

"Great! I have to go now, but maybe you can meet him after school or-"

He was cut off as Zoey leaned in closer and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Stunned, he didn't notice Zoey smiled and grab her stuff, heading off for class.

"Thanks Ash! Why don't you give Misty a try then, I know she likes you, she just covers it up with others!"

It took Ash a few more seconds to realize what Zoey had said, and to realize he was late for class.

"Shit! I'm late!"

* * *

**Mashin:** This isn't the end. I just planned on ending it here.

Tell me what you like. Damn, my hands hurt now…

Sorry if there are screw ups and stuff, I just typed and posted.

**Random info about this chapter:**

**-The part before the Avenue Q thing was written a month before the rest.**

**-I got no help at all, and it took a hell of alot of time without Yuki's help.**

**-Mashin thanks everybody who has either favorited, put this on alert, added this anywhere, reviewed, or just plain read this. She says a review a day makes to insane girl happy.**

**-Mashin had no idea what song to use for a whole month.**

**-She's wondering how many chapters there should be after this.**

**-The square thing was an idea from a reviewer-CoughCoughSUWAMOTO the little reviewer whose ikarshipping pics I so love.-**

**-Mashin has bumped the rating up because of arguments in this chapter and the skit.**

**-Mashin loves you all and wishes her scanner worked, so she could show you Pokemon art her friends have done upon reading this.**

**-Mashin wants to draw fanart of one chapter, but does not know which one, so it will be on a poll.**

- Love you all, Mashin.


End file.
